


through the lenses

by kananmtsura



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, some daragon and jinji. i promise this is jensoo endgame tho. also some chaelisa if you squint. HA!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kananmtsura/pseuds/kananmtsura
Summary: Jensoo in a wedding.or that mandatory Photographer!Jennie fic AU.





	through the lenses

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i originally wrote this for a certain 5h ship who is dead now so i decided to just post it again as a jensoo shot and did a little beat of tweaking here and there. mistakes are all mine!!!

Jisoo stares at the lithe figure clad in an all black outfit who was donning a camera in her hands. She figures who the heck attends a wedding in all black clothing? But then again, this stranger here does. She watches with slight enviousness as the girl prances around taking pictures, effortlessly making everyone turn their heads whenever she’d pass by.

She snaps her head back to Jinyoung, forcing out a smile. Jisoo had grown so accustomed to the gesture that even she and the people around her had started believing it. Jinyoung has an arm wrapped around her shoulders and she tries to tame the discomfort of the weight by focusing herself on the conversation that they were having instead. She makes a comment on how Dara was such a beautiful bride as well as her groom, Jiyong, is handsome.

“Speaking of, when are you going to turn our Jisoo here into a beautiful bride?” She loves Chaeyoung, really. But not so much when she’s making comments like that.

Jinyoung laughs, she waits for it, but the feeling doesn’t come. It doesn’t make her stomach flip the way it used to whenever she’d hear the sound from the boy. Jisoo tampers her shudder with another one of her signature smiles, tightening her grip on Jinyoung’s sides, “Oh, you know this guy, he doesn’t like being rushed.”

The truth is, Jisoo did wanted to be married. As a kid, she would dream of meeting his prince and then they’d both run off to the sunset and live happily ever after. Apparently, Disney movies had finally took its toll on her and made her realized how much of a far fetched that thought was. They have been together since freshman year of college and Jisoo knows how driven and dedicated Jinyoung can be when it comes to his study (then) work (now). Now, Jisoo would like to think of herself as an understanding person... but there are days where it just becomes too much for her. There are occasions that he would forget their anniversaries and Jisoo could do nothing except hide her disappointment with a mumbled, ‘It’s okay.’ and then she’d leaned down to kiss him. She would pretend that everything was fine and dandy between them, but deep down inside, she knew it wasn’t. She was never okay. Never have been in the past few months.

There are times that she would be actually tempted to leave him, but then flashes of her mother’s face would come rushing into her mind. Her mother adores Jinyoung so much and she just couldn’t bear the thought of seeing the disappointment in her mother’s eyes. So she endures it.

The click of a camera snaps her out of her stupor; it was enough to bring her bearings back to reality. She scowls, suddenly annoyed at the motion.

“Excuse me,” she snaps, “We're trying to have a conversation here.”

The girl puts the camera away from her face, revealing a pair of stunning cat-like brown hues that seemed to be piercing right through her soul. A smirk was toying at the edges of her mouth and Jisoo’s stomach lurched at the sight.

“Babe, she’s just doing her job.” Jinyoung rubs her shoulders reassuringly, but it did nothing to console her.

The girl’s smirk grew even wider; Jisoo wanted nothing more than to wipe the expression with her bare hands. The stranger turned without a word, air of confidence oozing as she passes by them.

“Unnie, you need to chill.” Lisa, Chaeyoung's girlfriend chides, though not unkindly.

“I’m sorry, you know how I get with the crowds.” Jisoo heaves a sigh; the girl was just doing her job. Right. No need to snap at her, she made a mental note to apologize if they ever cross paths again. Not that she was hoping to see the girl again.

—

“How long have you two been together?”

Jisoo whips her head to the source of the voice; the photographer was leaning against a wall, her eyes downcast as she flicks through her camera.

“Excuse me?” Jisoo says. She was in the middle of ordering a drink when the stranger had interrupted her.

The brown eyed-girl held up the camera as an explanation. It shows a picture of her and Jinyoung. She was clinging to the boy’s arm, staring up at him with a smile gracing her features. It was a gorgeous shot. Jisoo thought. But she cringes as soon as she realized that her eyes were empty, and was not really looking at the guy.

“Oh.” She waves a dismissive hand, “About a few years.”

The woman nods, “Must be tough pretending for that long.”

“Excuse you?” Jisoo exclaims, hackles rising as the apology in mind suddenly vanishing. Is she insinuating what Jisoo thinks she’s insinuating? “Who do you think you are?”

Interested twinkling brown eyes bores back at her, smirk permanently in place. “I’m a wedding photographer. I earn money for taking and editing pictures of people who believe they’re in love.”

Of course she knows she’s a wedding photographer! Jisoo scoffs and people who believe they’re in love? What the heck was that supposed to mean? 

“I am in love with Jinyoung.” Jisoo forces indignantly.

The woman pushes herself off the wall, taking bold steps closer to her, “Whatever you want to believe.” She whispers hotly to the younger girl’s ear, and then she was gone, leaving only the traces of vanilla perfume in her wake.

—

Jisoo hisses at the cold breeze of air hitting her skin as she wraps her arms around herself. She wandered outside the reception area, suddenly regretting not bringing a cardigan or jacket along. A figure leaning against the railings that was offhandedly blowing out ring smokes catches her attention. Her least favorite photographer. Great. What are the odds! She contemplates on going back inside, but she needed the air. She needed to get away from the suffocating crowd. She wasn’t going to let some stupid photographer ruin that for her.

“Hello again.” The woman says, not even glancing her way. Jisoo watches with mild fascination at the long, pale fingers that were donning a cigarette.

“Don’t you have a wedding to take pictures of?” Jisoo retorts as an answer.

“I have my breaks.” The woman tells her, gently tapping the cig to rid the ashes off. “I have 10 minutes til the bride throws the bouquet.” 

Without another word, the girl offers her the pack, a piece was dangling out slightly.

“I don’t smoke.”

“What are you so afraid of?”

“Uh, cancer?” Jisoo shots back haughtily.

The girl emitted a deep-throated chuckle before pocketing the pack. Jisoo places herself beside the girl, but not too close, afraid that she might be overstepping the boundaries. A single thought has been bugging her since they’ve had their conversation at the bar. She just needs to know.

“What did you meant by ‘people who believe they’re in love’?”

“You won’t understand,” The girl explains, slightly turning her head away from Jisoo to avoid blowing the smoke to her face. “You’re one of them.”

Jisoo huffs, rolling her eyes. “Try me.”

The brunette swivels, fully facing her. She throws the fag on the ground crushing it with her boots. “First of all, you need to tell me you’re in love with… Jinyoung? Is that right? Or is it just another fantasy to make up a story of your own?”

“Fuck you,” Jisoo spat, voice lacing in venom.

“That’s what I thought.” The woman says, eyes crinkling in amusement.

“What?” Jisoo asks dumbly, suddenly feeling lost.

“If you really love him, you would’ve answered without any hesitation or get all defensive like that.”

“Who are you? My freaking therapist?” Jisoo willed her hands not to shake just because the accusations had a slight truth to itself. She tries to calm her beating heart and opted for nonchalance, but she’s doing a pretty terrible job at it.

“Just a photographer,” The girl shrugs; her smirk was back in place. “Oh, and since you were wondering, the name’s Jennie.” She was too close. Too close that she could actually smell the musky scent of cigarette and her vanilla perfume. An odd mixture, perhaps, but Jisoo finds it comforting. Jennie brushes their shoulders together when she passes by and Jisoo wasn’t sure if it was on purpose to annoy her even further or purely unintentional.

“I wasn’t wondering!” Jisoo yells, turning after Jennie but she has already gone inside the deep crowd of the reception area. 

“I wasn’t.” she whispers stubbornly to herself.

–

It took her almost half an hour to realize that Jennie did not even answer her question. She won’t admit it but the elusive girl had made her feel things she doesn’t even knew she was capable of feeling again… she felt alive. She sighs and clears her head of the thoughts and attempts to subtly move away within the vicinity of the bouquet throwing area because it’s not like she would actually get married when she catches hold of it. That’s just stupid superstition.

Her eyes wander around the vast room, brown orbs immediately landing on a certain brunette whose face was tucked hidden behind a camera. She narrows her eyes at the lens, knowing full well that Jennie can see it.

She didn’t even have the chance to react because suddenly, the bouquet was being thrown, and it was going right her way. Jisoo tenses for a moment before she sees an arm reaching for it; she steps back slightly and allows some redhead to catch it. The crowd cheers. She feels herself relax, and when her eyes found Jennie’s again, the girl was arching an eyebrow and then she winked. She freaking winked. She rolled her eyes at her and opted for another drink at the bar.

\--

Hours passed and she hadn’t seen any signs of the girl. 

“Dammit,” she mutters. Jinyoung, who was sitting beside her, throws her an odd look. She said that out loud? Oh God. Fortuitously though, their friends around the table seems to have not heard anything as they continue on with their conversations. She cleared her throat, murmuring an apology before excusing herself to the bathrooms.

She goes to the direction of the balcony once she was sure that Jinyoung was not looking her way. She doesn’t want him to find out that she’d been lying, and explain that she was just obsessed on finding some answers from a woman she’d just met. Stepping out to the cold night, she almost misses Jennie perched on the railings due to the darkness surrounding her, she squints her eyes, trying to adjust her sight. The girl was looking up at the sky with a cigarette between her teeth. She clears her throat to announce her presence.

Lazy brown hues pierces right through her own ones, she jerks her head, motioning for Jisoo to join her. Jisoo shuffles closer, settling herself beside the other girl. Again, not too close.

“So…“ Jisoo starts, “How did you get this gig?”

“My brother is a friend of the groom. How’d you get invited?” Jennie's eyes were filled with curiosity when she finally faces Jisoo.

“We’re friends with them.” And it’s true. They were actually good friends with them especially Dara. Jisoo had known the brunette since high school, and ever since then, the bond that they’ve shared had only grown stronger throughout the years.

“Interesting.” Jennie adds for a second.

“What?” Jisoo tilts her head, was she missing something again?

“You said ‘we.’” Jennie tells her.

“Yes. We. I was referring to Jinyoung and I,” Jisoo answers snidely, glowering at Jennie.

“So you’ve strenuously implied.” Jennie says, voice blasé.

“Well, what would you call us?” Jisoo snaps.

“I don’t know. I just know that you’ve basically stepped out of the way when you knew that the bouquet was heading your direction.”

Jisoo scowls, glaring at her.

“But then again, he did not really looked bothered by it, so clearly, the feeling is mutual.” Jennie adds as an afterthought.

“What?” Jisoo splutters, dumbfounded. Did she get her degree from being vague?

Jennie only smirks, lighting up another cigarette when she’d finished inhaling the previous one.

“Chain smoker much?” Jisoo huffs, running out of ideas to insult the infuriating girl.

Jennie just shakes her head, but didn’t reply. She turns her gaze back to the view.

Jisoo frowns, trying to rack her brain of some possible answers towards the girls’ cryptic messages. And then after a moment, she remembers the real reason why she’d follow the girl up here, "So what did you really mean by ‘people who believe they’re in love?’ Isn’t that the reason why people get married? Because they’re in love?”

Jennie chuckles softly, “People get married for different sorts of reasons, Jisoo, and love isn’t solely one.”

“Well, if you kind of put it that– wait, how did you know my name?” Jisoo stumbles in the middle of her sentence.

Jennie smiles impishly. “I listen.”

Jisoo frowns, “What, you’re stalking me now?”

Jennie raises an amused eyebrow, “Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that? You’re the one who followed me out here.”

Jisoo shoots her a quick glare, she was right, obviously, but she wanted some answers. “People do get married for love.” She insists.

Jennie clucks her tongue, “I’m sure they think they do.”

“So you don’t believe in love?”

Jennie shrugs, “I thought I did once.”

“But real love exists!” Jisoo was not deterred. It does. She thought about her parents, she’d witnessed their struggles and through it all, they’ve managed to cross it together and isn’t that what love is supposed to be? Being with that person no matter what the consequences are? She’d seen something real from them. She wasn’t delusional. Jennie was just being a cynical jerk. “So you’ve never been in love?”

“Have you?” Jennie counters back, eyes so intense in the middle of the dark Jisoo almost cowered back.

She wanted to say yes, she really did. But the truth is, she’s not entirely sure.

“Exactly.” Jennie quips when she made no move in answering.

“Are you telling me that every single wedded couple that you’ve photographed were not in love?”

“I did not say that. I’m just saying that true love is far rarer than people actually make it seem.” Jennie replies, huffing a smoke out in the process.

Jisoo considers it for a moment. She opens her mouth, a comment forming in mind when a deep voice had beaten her to it.

“Jisoo.” Jinyoung. She startles, the boy was standing in the doorway. “Dara is looking for you.”

“I’ll be right in,” She peers from her peripheral vision and Jennie was not even acknowledging their presence, she was flicking through her camera.

“She’s asking for you, now.” Jinyoung’s voice was gentle and soft but she’d known him for so long she’d memorized the tone of it. And it clearly means now.

“I’m right behind you.” Jisoo calls back.

He nods at her, then to Jennie, before turning away. She’s not sure if she should say something because Jennie’s head was still down, her eyes still glued to the camera screen. She runs her fingers through her locks, the truth is, she was stalling. Apparently, the irrational part of her mind was yearning to stay in the balcony and talk to Jennie. Their conversations keeps her at edge and she won’t admit it to anyone, but she adores the rush of excitement she gets from it. When she finally makes a move to leave though, a voice had stopped her in her tracks.

“So this is what love looks like?” Jennie was holding up the camera, she casts a glance towards the screen. It was a picture of her and Jinyoung. She was smiling and it was a great shot but dare she say it, her eyes were empty and she looks… unhappy.

“You should probably delete that.” Jisoo avoids Jennie’s eye.

Jennie lowers the camera down, “Why? You look stunning in it.” Her tone was sincere, yet her eyes were twinkling, like she’s still hiding something.

Jisoo opens her mouth, trying to formulate a suitable response but she found nothing.

“You should get inside.” Jennie tells her, swiveling back to face the sky.

“Right. Okay. Bye.”

“See you around, Jisoo.”

–

She’d called her stunning, and okay, maybe there was a bit of a mock in her tone but Jennie was clearly mocking her relationship, not her appearance and the thought was enough to do somersaults in her stomach.

“Earth to Jisoo.” Jinyoung says, a gentle yet worried smile was etched on his face. They were currently dancing to a slow song with her arms looped around his neck while Jinyoung’s were wrapped around her hips. She feels safe in his embrace, perhaps too safe? It wasn’t like that with Jennie though, whenever she’s around the girl, something would gnaw at the back of her mind; it wasn’t danger, per se. But kind of like an adventure, and she hadn’t felt more alive in ages.

“I’m sorry.” Jisoo whispers softly, resting her head on the boy’s shoulder and the strong scent of his cologne filled her lungs immediately. “It’s just that the crowd’s making me queasy.”

Jinyoung buys it. He plants a kiss on her head.

“You two are so adorable.” Dara croons, dancing with Jiyong. The two did look happy, with genuine smiles plastered on their faces. Her heart swelled at the sight.

“They should be the next to get married, don’t you think?” Dara asks Jiyong who was looking at her fondly.

“Definitely. You two would be perfect together.”

She pictures herself standing at the altar with a perfect flowing gown but she just cannot bring herself to include Jinyoung by her side doing it. She forces out a smile for the nth that night and was actually quite relieved when Jinyoung decided to speak for them.

“Not for a while, I think.” He chuckles.

The music changes into an upbeat song. Jinyoung twirls her, changing her original position. She catches sight of Jennie on their right. The girl lowered her camera that was directly aiming at her. Brown orbs held her gaze. She watches her lips upturn to a knowing smirk, and Jisoo hates that she was close enough and had probably heard their conversation. She turns her head away from the hypnotizing gaze.

Jennie had moved on when Jisoo spots her again. Relief washes over her face except right then, the brown-eyed girl had decided to look back, and then she winked.

Jisoo’s heart flutters, she’s not sure where is the reaction coming from but she was willing to bet it was the dancing.

—

“So he’s the love of your life, but the idea of marrying him sends you into a panic attack.”

Jisoo peers behind her from the reflection on the mirror. Jennie was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. She was in the midst of re-applying her lip-gloss when the voice had momentarily ceased her ministrations, “Fuck off.”

Her heart hammers down inside her chest when Jennie takes a step closer. A thrill of rush running through her spine because Jennie, the ever so mysterious Jennie is being unpredictable again. With Jinyoung, she knows him for far too long to predict what would be his next move was. She knows him all too well.

“I wasn’t panic–”

“I’ve got pictures, and you know what they say, a picture speaks a thousand words.” Jennie cuts her off.

She glowers at the girl, not dignifying the statement with a response. She snatches a paper towel that was hanging off the wall, wiping her hands furiously.

“Don’t worry, they won’t make it to the final cut.” Jennie reassures her, reaching a pale hand to remove a dirt from the older girl’s hair.

Blood rushes to Jisoo’s face, suddenly feeling hot at the mere contact. “They better not.”

Jennie retracts her hand, eyes gleaming. “I’m good at my job, you know.”

Jisoo already knows that. She’d already seen a shot or two, and came to the conclusion that the girl was in fact, great at capturing moments. 

“Speaking of your job, aren’t you supposed to be out there doing it?”

Jennie shrugs; air of nonchalance was evident in the room. “My brother took over for me. He’s taller, he could get good shots above where I can’t reach.”

“Shouldn’t you like, supervise or something?” Jisoo prompts.

“I’m sure he’ll manage.” Hot breath was hitting her ear and then warm fingers were abruptly wrapping around her wrist and before she knew it, she was being drag to a nearest cubicle. Jennie clicks the door locked, and Jisoo was suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

“What the heck are you doing?” She hisses to Jennie, heart pounding inside her chest.

“Tell me you love him, look into my eyes and tell me he’s the person you want to spend the rest of your life with.” Jennie was too close she can almost feel every enunciated words of the girl. She made no move in pushing through the girl to unlock the door, though, much to her own surprise.

Jennie steps back, leaning back against the opposite wall. A smirk was plastered on her face. “You can’t say it. Can you?”

She is so fucking smug! Jisoo clenches her fists to her sides. She wanted to slap, or shake the girl upon her. Who was she to pass judgments so easily like that?

Jennie’s smirk widens, “Do you want me to leave you alone?” She pushes off the wall, daring a step closer to the older brunette. “It’s not like we’ve exchanged numbers, just say the word and you’ll never hear from me again. I won’t even bother you again for the rest of the night.”

Jisoo’s heart had sunk at the prospect of not seeing the girl again. She thinks about it all, she thinks about Jinyoung who was probably waiting for her outside, charming everyone out there with his laid-back attitude and perfect smile. Jisoo had truly cared for him. So why was she not pushing past Jennie to walk out the door? Why was she hesitating? She barely even knew the woman.

Jennie’s smirk turned into a genuine smile, showcasing a cute little dimple on her cheeks. My god. She was so beautiful like this. Jisoo had grown accustomed to the smirk on the girl’s face she forgot that Jennie was an actual human being that could produce genuine emotions like that.

“In that case,” Jennie murmurs, gently brushing aside a strand of hair from Jisoo’s features. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Jennie’s lips were soft; her eyes fluttering close at the sensation. She starts kissing back slowly, willing her knees not to buckle. But then after a moment, her brain snaps into action and then she realized what they were doing. She was kissing Jennie. She was kissing someone who wasn’t Jinyoung.

She pushes at Jennie’s chest. The girl stumbling back a few steps as Jennie’s bleary eyes blinks up at her.

She brought a hand to her tingling lips. Her heart was beating so loud it was almost deafening. The kiss, she realized, was good. She liked it more than a few shared kisses that she’d had with Jinyoung.

And then she wanted to do it again. She grabs Jennie by the front of her shirt and then she was crashing their lips together.

Jennie’s lips were sweet, she noted when she flicks her tongue against it and oh my god they were really soft. She clutches tighter to her shoulders because simply kissing Jennie was doing some things to her body and she wasn’t sure if she could stay up for that long. Jennie must’ve sensed it because suddenly, she felt a hand snaking around her waist to support her weight. The touch emitting warmth all over her body she felt like she was on fire.

And right in that moment, Kim Jisoo has let go. The tension between them dissolving, and turning into lust. Jennie brings a hand to her cheek, delicately caressing the soft skin there as if trying to slow down the kiss and when Jennie slowly pulls away, they were both gasping for air. Jisoo’s head was feeling light.

And so does her heart.

She looked up to find a pair of stunning brown hues already staring back at her. Jisoo licks her lips, tasting the remnants of the other girl’s gloss. She smooths a hand across her dress, and then tries to tame the strands of hair that were sticking out. She glances at Jennie and then a chuckle was escaping her lips.

Jennie grinned back at her, a genuine bright grin that reaches her twinkling eyes. She lets out a laugh of her own.

“Well, that was unexpected.” Jisoo rushes out, still giggling slightly.

“I can’t say I actually expected to pull when I agreed to take the job,” Jennie admits, air of mystery vanishing and being replaced by an ounce of pure honesty.

“You so hadn’t pulled me.” Jisoo tells her, rolling her eyes good-naturedly.

Jennie quirks an eyebrow, accepting the challenge. “Yet.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re infuriating?” Jisoo has an exasperated smile on her face.

Jennie shrugs non-comitally, “A few people might have.”

“You’ve unravel my life in just one night, do you realize that?” Jisoo speaks, leaning her head back against the wall.

“That wasn’t me. It was unraveling when we met.”

She throws the girl a sharp look, but then there wasn’t an ounce of malice in Jennie’s eyes. “You’re right.”

“I’m always right.” Jennie replies smugly.

“Shut up,” Jisoo gently nudges Jennie’s shoulder.

“You could make me.” Jennie tells her forthrightly.

Jisoo’s cheek flushed, she wanted to. She really did. But she can’t, though.

“I have a boyfriend.”

“For how long?” Jennie inquires.

“I’m not breaking up with him, in a wedding, for a woman I just met.” Jisoo states firmly.

“Fair enough,” Jennie nods.

“Don’t you have a job to get back to?” She tells her, not trying to get rid of Jennie, but because she doesn’t want to get her into trouble.

“Probably should.” She clicks the cubicle door open, and then she steps outside.

Jisoo bites her lip, “Don’t I get a number?” 

Jennie swivels back to face her. A big smile was plastered on her face. Jisoo thought that she should smile like that more. She’s so beautiful.

Jennie grabs her by the wrist, leading her out of the cubicle and the bathroom without another word.

Jisoo’s eyes scanned the crowd, she sees Jinyoung by the bar, laughing with a girl and she wasn’t actually surprised when the jealousy that she was anticipating to rise did not come. She allows herself to be dragged along, enjoying the comforting sensation of the fingers around her wrist. 

They stop at a nearby table, Jennie lets go of her hand, and the older girl resisted the urge to whine at the loss. Jennie rummages inside her bag, pulling out a calling card and a pen. Jisoo watches as she scrawls something at the back of it.

“Making friends?” Came a deep voice, Jisoo whirls her head. A tall guy was standing, a camera in grip.

“Something like that.” Jennie answers, she hands the card to Jisoo.

The guy hums, “I think I got some good shots.” He inquires, removing the strap around his neck before handing the camera back to Jennie. Oh. So this was the brother.

“Thanks. Guess I should get back to work,” Jennie sighs, hanging the camera strap around her neck, “If you’ll both excuse me.”

Jisoo watches her leave, going back to the task at hand.

“I’ll see you around.” He said, and something tells Jisoo that there was more to it than the brother was actually letting on.

Jisoo blushes. Her eyes flits to the ID pinned on the tall boy’s chest and read the name ‘Seunghyun’. Then she remembers the card in her grasp; she takes a peek behind it.

‘For whenever you’re ready’ was scrawled in neat handwriting letters and below it, was a number.

Jisoo felt her stomach lurch, a smile making its way home to her lips.

–--

“Crazy night, huh?”

“Yeah.” She answers Jinyoung with a faint smile, stepping inside their flat.

“You and that photographer seemed to get along pretty well.” He observes, making his way into the bathroom.

Jisoo hums her agreement. Jinyoung pulls the tie over his head only to throw it carelessly on the chair.

She rolls her eyes and made a mental note to pick it up in the morning.

“Dara and Jiyong looked really happy.” The boy comments, unbuttoning his shirt.

“They did. I think they’re going to last.” She bites her lip, “Hey, Jinyoung?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we talk? Tomorrow?”

Jinyoung stares at her. His gaze was unwavering and understanding. He nods. “Tomorrow.”

They continued their ministrations in memorized silence, and when they finally get to bed, Jinyoung speaks, voice echoing in the quiet room. “It’s time, Jisoo, isn’t it?”

Jisoo nods her head, yawning slightly. She burrows her face against the man’s broad chest, “It’s time.”

The boy chuckles, planting a soft kiss to her head. “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Night, Jinyoung.”

“You too.”

–

She calls Jennie after two weeks. It only took three rings before it was being picked up.

“I knew you’d call.” Says the hoarse voice at the other end of the line.

“Know- it- all,” Jisoo grins, rolling her eyes. “Want to get coffee?”

“Yes.”

Jisoo’s heart swelled at the words. She knew she’d made the right decision.


End file.
